


Cousland Drabbles

by NovemberOcean (Twilighthawke)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, a lot of them fluffy, asshats, i dont really do angst for these kids, most of them short, the series does that enough frankly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilighthawke/pseuds/NovemberOcean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short drabble dealing with nightmares. really short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night

**Author's Note:**

> i would like to apologize to anyone in advance for this, i'll be reorganizing my fics today. its gonna take forever.

Sophie started awake, drenched in sweat. Suddenly unaware of her surroundings, she sat up in bed in a panic. She stared at the far wall of her and Alistair’s bedchamber. The fire was an amber glow in the hearth. That, and the darkness outside the window told her it was not yet dawn. She balled her hands into fists and pressed them into her eye sockets.

Just a dream. A nightmare. Those can happen without there being a Blight.

Alistair touched her arm and she turned to look at him. He looked beautiful, as always. His hair was sticking up at a strange angle from having slept on it funny. His normally bright eyes dim with sleep. He looked concerned and Sophie felt guilty.

“Just a dream.” She smiled a smile that didn’t touch her eyes. “Sorry to wake you.”

“No, don’t ever be sorry for waking me,” Alistair said, stifling a yawn. “Any moment you’re awake and I am not, is a moment we could have spent together.” Sophie laughed, a shaky laugh.

“I don’t disappear the second you close your eyes,” she said. Alistair yawned again and pulled Sophie into an embrace.

“Sometimes I worry you will…” Alistair mumbled, resting his chin on her head. “Are you going to tell me about it?” He asked.

“It’s always the same dream, Alistair,” Sophie sighed. “You, me, and all our friends being eaten by the Archdemon.” She tried for a blasé tone of voice, but her voice cracked on the last syllable of her sentence. Alistair’s arms tightened around her.

“I’m sorry, love,” he said earnestly. Sophie buried her face in his chest and squeezed her eyes shut.

He was fine. She was fine. Leliana, and Sten, Zevran, Wynne, Shale, and even Oghren were all fine. Morrigan was probably fine too. Not that Sophie had heard from her in over a year. But she was resourceful, and wouldn’t thank Sophie for worrying about her.

Alistair began humming softly and rubbing small circles on her back. It was ridiculously calming to be held by him. Sophie was a little embarrassed when she teared up a little.

For all his sleepy behavior, it was Sophie that slipped back into sleep first. This time, she dreamed of nothing but flowers and music.


	2. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eeveevie asked: 45- Tell me a secret. ALISTAIR AND WARDEN

“Did you remember me mentioning is?” Alistair asked, turning the amulet over and over in his hands. Sophie fidgeted nervously, glancing nervously from Alistair’s face to the amulet. “Wow,” Alistair rubbed the back of his neck, one of the many habits Sophie was starting to adore.  “I’m more used to people not really listening when I go on about things.”

“Of course I remembered,” Sophie said. She raised her hand to rub the back of her neck, she stopped herself, blushing as she brought her hand back to her side. “You’re special to me.”

“I don’t know what to say,” Alistair said struggling to contain his grin. “You’re special to me, too.” He grabbed her hands. “Thank you so much.” His smile proved as infectious as always, and Sophie found herself grinning right back at him.

“Sorry it took so long to get it to you,” Sophie stuttered. He really was standing very close. “Things in Redcliffe were just so busy and then with the Circle…” She trailed off. Things in Redcliffe had been a little hectic. It had been full of the dead, and the Circle had been full of demons. Sophie hadn’t seen any opportunity to present him with his mother’s amulet until they were in camp.

“Tell me a secret,” Alistair said quietly, his eyes on hers.

“What?” Sophie matched his quiet tone.

“Tell me something about yourself,” he held her hands close to his heart. “It seems like you’re always listening to me go on about myself and my problems, I want to talk about you.”

Sophie was speechless. It wasn’t that people didn’t ask her opinion all the time, they did. Who should be king? What should we do with traitors? Where do you wanna get lunch? Not really any questions about herself. That was so like Alistair, he may have acted like he was an idiot but he was so much more intuitive than he let on. Just like when he had given her that rose. He made her feel beautiful even when she hadn’t seen a bath in days and had just decapitated her 47th darkspawn.

“Uh…” she faltered. What to tell him? “I, um, I can’t stand horses,” she stammered out before she could really think it through. Alistair blinked rapidly.

“What?” He breathed on a laugh.

“Horses,” Sophie started to explain. “Big, dumb animals that are dangerous at both ends and stupid in the middle.” She kept talking but Alistair was laughing too hard to hear her by the end. “When I was eight I begged my father for a pony, but when he presented it to me I cried to hard it had to be taken away.” She was laughing too, but it was because Alistair had the cutest laugh.

“Is that why we walk everywhere?” Alistair wheezed, whipping tears from his eyes.

“Shhh!” Sophie put a finger to his lips. “Not so loud, Morrigan will never let me live it down!” She laughed, trailing off when she felt his breath on her face. His eyes flashed between her eyes and her lips, his tongue darting out briefly to wet them.

“Well, uh,” Alistair began. “I’m the last person to be telling Morrigan anything.” He straightened and glanced at the fire where their companions were conspicuously not looking over at them. Now was not the time or place to be… caboodling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> horses scare me


End file.
